At present, pressure sensors have been gradually applied to various fields. The pressure sensors mainly increase the amount of information to be detected, and enable pressure control. Pressure control can provide effective control of switching action, or the encryption of the information.
The pressure sensors in prior art are generally capacitive sensors or piezoelectric ceramic sensor. The existing pressure sensors are all formed by complex circuit design and structural design. For example, capacitive sensors need to precisely control distances between each capacitor point and the panel and obtain pressure information through the changes of the distance. As a result, capacitive pressure sensors require high processing accuracy and assembly accuracy to be achieved. Piezoelectric ceramic sensors measure different pressure through transient voltage changes induced by instantaneous impacts applied on piezoelectric ceramic. Piezoelectric ceramic pieces uniform in size are required to produce effective piezoelectric ceramic sensors, and the pieces need be fixed on a preset structure through special installation method, which greatly increases the cost and the range of application of piezoelectric pressure sensors, limits the large-scale adoption of pressure sensor, and results in the limits use of piezoelectric pressure sensors.